


It's All Just Fun and Games

by PeriRose



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fusion, a little bit angsty?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriRose/pseuds/PeriRose
Summary: Lapis and Peridot fuse for the second time and begin to start feeling each other's emotions. It comes on a bit overwhelming at first.I don't know how to write summaries. This is the second fanfic I've ever written, I'm still trying to figure out my style :v





	It's All Just Fun and Games

The sensation of sharing a body was all so new. Having access to each other’s minds was… enlightening. In both good ways, and bad ways. Not having to talk to convey emotions? Pretty great, actually. No more tripping over words while trying to convey strong feelings. But having the ability to feel whatever the other gem was feeling wasn’t always good. Chrysocolla was filled with anger, sorrow, and fear. Her mind was overridden with fear. Both Peridot and Lapis contributed their hefty amounts of terrors that pushed the larger fusion forwards.

 _Vrrrm_. An arrow whizzed past her head in mid-flight. Another downside of sharing a mind was that you sometimes got caught up with your own thoughts… or each other's thoughts. Having someone to talk to who was literally in your mind distracted you from the real world, but is that so bad sometimes? Chrysocolla snapped out of her dazed state of mind and refocused on the tall, pale fusion on the ground beneath her. Opal stood in the center of the strawberry battlefield, readying another arrow. Crap. In what seemed to be a split second, she used her wings to propel her self plummeting towards the Earth. Her wings became as sharp as a knife as she glided above the field, cutting Opal’s form in two. Her lower half and upper half tore apart, which was quickly followed by a large burst of white smoke. The smoke settled, revealing Amethyst and Pearl both glaring at each other.

“Why didn’t you acknowledge my idea?” Pearl was squawking angrily at Amethyst.

“Acknowledge _YOUR_ idea? Why didn’t _YOU_ hear out mine?”

The two continued to explain why their technique for taking down a flying foe was better than the other’s. Amethyst thought that they should’ve taken Chrysocolla down while she was still high in the air, taking her by surprise. Pearl insisted that they should have shot her while she was flying down on them, letting the Earth’s gravity do most of the work for them. The acceleration of the drop could allow the arrow to slice right through Chrysocolla, but Amethyst said that waiting for the enemy to attack left Opal too vulnerable.

Chrysocolla chuckled to herself as she watched steven tally another point under her name on the chalkboard. His idea about having a fusion-lympics was pretty fun and gave Peridot and Lapis the chance to discover what unknown powers the two had when formed together. So far, it was Opal: 0, Chrys: 2. One more point and she’d win, proving how she was the absolute best. Peridot was the one who really wanted to prove that… Lapis just enjoyed feeling how happy Peridot became when she was paid attention. And the attention was nice… most of the time. There were times where attention was overwhelming, but this was not one of those times.

Chrysocolla was a very strong fusion, with unlimited potential. She had brains, brawn, and was rather pretty, too. But there was always that fear, looming in the back of her mind. She once again forced herself back into reality as she noticed that now Amethyst and Pearl were were staring at her.

“And she isn’t even doing anything strategic whatsoever! She’s just flying around, hoping we don’t shoot when she swoops down on us!” Pearl was shouting at her.

Chrysocolla wondered if she should get angry back. There definitely was a strategy. Peridot could talk for ages about her thought-out flight trajectories, and how the position in which they held their wings affected their speed.

Instead, Chrysocolla smiled back. “Well… whatever it is I’m doing…” She stood up to her full height and looked down at Pearl, who was at least two feet smaller. “I must be doing it right, seeing as how Opal still has…” she raised her upper set of arms and pretended to count each of her fingers. “Zero points.” She raised a brow and placed her upper arms on her hips, her lower arms hanging loosely below them.

Pearl blushed angrily and returned to blaming amethyst for granting Chrysocolla another point.

Chrysocolla sat down, criss-cross-applesauce, and sighed.

L: This… isn’t what the fusion-lympics were supposed to be like.

P: Steven said that it would be, and I quote, “an action-packed, yet graceful, fight of the ages.” It has lived up to its standards so far.

L: Yeah, but now Pearl and Amethyst are fighting. _Again_.

P: They’re just jealous! One more point and we’re officially better than Opal!

L: But imagine how Opal must feel. We just started fusing yesterday, and we’re already... stronger.

P: It’s not our fault that our combined skill sets add up to a stronger fusion. And besides, we need to win the contest anyways. There’s no purpose in getting two points and then backing down when we’re so close to winning.

L: I don’t know… maybe we should unfuse for a bit and let Amethyst and Pearl calm down. Then later, we can all come back out here and get that third point.

A wave of fear hit Chrysocolla like a baseball hits a bat. But much much stronger. She hugged herself tightly and tucked her head in between her arms, shielding herself from everything outside. There was nothing else except Peridot and Lapis in their own mind, surrounded by their anxieties and horrors.

P: Please don’t leave me again, Lapis.

There was a pause as Lapis tried to figure out what it was she said to make Peridot react this way.

L: Peri, I’m not going to leave you. You know that, right?

P: You said you wanted to unfuse with me! What did I do wrong this time?!

Peridot’s words were loud, and she sounded like she was in pain. She _was_ in pain. Lapis could feel it. Chrysocolla’s body began to tremble, yet she didn’t unfuse. Peridot clung on to Lapis almost as if her life depended on it. Lapis wasn’t even trying to push away. Instead, she clung back. It was just the two of them, holding each other as their inner monsters gnawed away at their minds.

L: I… didn’t know me leaving you hurt this much. Why didn’t you say anything to me?

P: It’s… easier to feel then it is to talk.

Lapis pulled peridot even closer, which should have been impossible. They were one being, sharing a body, a mind, and demons. Yet Lapis somehow managed to pull Peridot closer.

L: I understand.

“Chrysocolla!” a voice interrupted. Her head shot up from in between her arms and she opened her eyes. _Was it always this bright out?_ Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven sat around her, all showing different expressions of worry. “Chrysocolla?” Steven repeated. She looked him in the eyes.

“Yes?”

There was a pause as Steven searched for whatever words he needed to convey his thoughts. Once again, one of the perks of sharing a mind. “Have you been… ‘Ignoring’ us?” He made air quotes as he said so.

She cocked her head. “What do you mean?”

Pearl put her hand on Steven’s shoulder. “We’ve been calling your name for a while. You didn’t respond until just now.”

There was another pause as she tried to figure out what it was that just happened.

“Are you two okay?” Amethyst questioned. This was one of those times where attention wasn’t a good thing. She just wanted to be alone. Together? Alone together. They knitted their eyebrows together and frowned.

Garnet spoke up after noticing Chrysocolla's dismay. “Maybe you two should split up for a while. Sometimes being fused for long periods of time can-”

“No.” She shot back quickly, interrupting Garnet mid-sentence. “We’re fine.” She then proceeded to stand up, summon her water wings, and fly to the floating islands in the horizon of the battlefield.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. This is definitely going to be a short fic. Probably only two chapters, maybe three. Thanks for reading! Leave some kudos, comment, just do whatever. Love y'all :3


End file.
